


won pulse lottery

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Remix, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: I Will Remember You: the fridge poem.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: I Will Remember You





	won pulse lottery

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there didn't seem to be any poetry in the IWRY collections on AO3. Unfortunately (?), my solution was to throw together something from fridge magnets real quick.  
There's a photo and then plain text under that.

[ ](https://thenewbuzwuzz.dreamwidth.org/file/71710.jpg)

won pulse lottery  
warm breath  
beach kiss  
taste key lime pie crumb flavor chocolate cookie  
embrace  
on table  
taste lips, tickle toes  
laugh  
moan  
  
demon  
mere mortal can't help slay  
appointment  
ask the holy a question  
may Buffy live  
  
agreement  
to burn today away  
and ache from the smoke forever  
cherish yesterday  
work on tomorrow  
  
I'll miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Um, arguably some parts of this are only poetry in the sense that they're made from poetry magnets. I tried. :D (But not for all that long.)
> 
> This has not been betaed, so if something is wrong (that you would not expect to be wrong in this medium), please tell me. I hope I didn't outright murder any characterization?
> 
> The fridge magnet sets that I used are the Starter Pack and the Vampires pack by Geek Gift Shoppe, which were a gift from OffYourBird. <3


End file.
